Bob Bonds With PJ and Gabe
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Bob takes his sons on a camping trip, where he bonds with them in a way he never expected.


**Inspired by terboDC1980's story My Surprising Sons, you should do so now, because it's awesome and inspired me to write this. This is the last of my little set of dad fics, and I quite enjoyed writing this one because who doesn't love some good old PJ and Gabe.**

* * *

><p>I knew PJ and Gabe weren't going to like the idea of going camping for a whole weekend. No plugs meant no portable video games, and no TV to watch The Gurgles. But with Teddy going off to college soon, Amy realized just how little quality time we spent with the kids these days. Of course teenagers didn't want to hang around their parents, and I didn't think it was a big deal at first. But then Amy started talking about how she didn't want to wake up one day and realize she didn't know anything about the kids. I thought she was just being overdramatic, because – well, I think it's pretty easy to see why – but after I had a dream that I ran into Gabe on the street, and he didn't even recognize me, I was fully on board with my wife's determination to bond with the kids.<p>

From the second I suggested camping, both of my boys were whining and trying to weasel their way out of it. Even though I didn't cave into their unwillingness, I was impressed with their persistence. Gabe pulled out some excuses that he had never used before, and even PJ channeled all his energy into a couple clever excuses, but since Amy got Teddy and Charlie on board with a spa weekend, and we convinced Mrs. Dabney to watch Toby for the weekend, I wasn't going to let PJ and Gabe out of our boys' trip.

Knowing how much they were against this, I tried to work every angle I could to get them interested. When they didn't go for the manly, rugged, roughing it on our own pitch, I tried to sell them on buying all new gear. If there is one thing all my kids had in common, it was that they loved spending my money. But Gabe was going for it at all. PJ wasn't excited about camping for two whole days, but I could tell he wasn't totally against the idea like he initially was. I could probably slowly pull him in, then he and I could double team Gabe. By the end of this trip, I was going to make sure that all three of us had a good time.

But we were already off to a bad start when the car air conditioner broke thirty minutes into the drive, which meant that we were all boiling for the next three and a half hours.

Making conversation with Gabe was impossible. Right from the beginning, he leaned back in his seat, plugged his earphones in and shut himself off to the rest of the world. PJ, on the other hand, was willing to make small talk about culinary school, and he even asked a couple questions about Bob's Bugs Be Gone, which Amy didn't even do these days. It was far from the deep meaningful conversation I had been hoping for, but it was better than nothing, which was exactly what I got a couple hours in, when the car became too hot for any of us to say anything. Gabe didn't even have the energy to pick up his headphones after they fell from his ears. I was just hoping that we would get more chances to talk when we got to the campsite.

Hiking up the hills and finding the best spot to set up camp was supposed to be part of the adventure, but we were all sweating right through our clothes, and carrying all the equipment wasn't making it any easier. So even though there were probably better areas to choose from, we stopped lugging everything the second we found somewhere wide enough to set it all up.

That became a one-man job, because when my sons saw the river that was nearby, they took off with more energy than I had ever seen either one of them muster in their lives. I thought they would turn back when they realized that they hadn't packed any swimsuits, but my eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw Gabe stripping his clothes as he ran closer to the river, jumping in completely naked by the time he reached the water. PJ was right behind him, his slender frame fully exposed to the hot summer air, as he dove into the water.

I was sweating like a pig too, and the water looked so cold. And from the way Gabe and PJ were screaming and laughing, it would've probably been more refreshing than a tall glass of lemonade, but I decided to let them enjoy themselves while I set up camp. This was the first good thing to happen on this camping trip, so why spoil their fun?

The instructions for setting up the tent might as well have been in Chinese, because the pictures were so small that it was nearly impossible to see the proper procedure, and the written instructions were full of "slot a" and "pole b" and long words that I didn't understand. I really wanted to haul it in, head back home, and grill a couple steaks, but I wasn't about to let a whole trip up here go to waste. So I threw the instruction booklet away, and used good old-fashioned intuition to set the tent up, and ignoring a couple bruises and a few extra parts, I managed to put it together pretty quickly. I would've finished it faster if I didn't keep looking back to see my sons splashing each other, and playing Marco Polo.

I thought I was on the verge of heat-stroke because it felt like my mind was melting to mush. Sometimes, all I could think about was Gabe peeling off his clothes in record time as he ran towards the water. I had never noticed how big Gabe's butt was, those melon-shaped cheeks that looked like the perfect size to grab onto and…what in the world was I thinking? I wiped the sweat from my forehead, really trying to ignore the sudden pressure between my legs. And when I thought of PJ's backside, which wasn't as big and round as Gabe's, but perky all the game, I couldn't help giving myself a quick grope to my crotch.

With six kids, it was no secret that I've had a pretty good sex life over the years. But with each kid, intimate time got chiseled away a little, and with another baby in the house who would cry at the drop of a hat, and kept Amy and I up all night, it had been months since I've gotten any. It had to be a combination of my balls filled to capacity with cum, and being torturously hot that had me squeezing my dick while glancing back to catch sight of my naked sons.

About thirty minutes later, PJ and Gabe came back, dressed in their clothes again. I tried not think about how disappointed I was. Apparently, between the car ride and swimming for half an hour, Gabe was exhausted, and slipped into the tent to take a nap. I didn't say anything about how I had done all the work, and he was just coming in at the end, mostly because I knew he wouldn't have listened. Oh well. That's Gabe for you.

"Hey Dad, look! Footprints!" PJ pointed to the ground, making me see a trail of deer prints that led off into the distance. "Let's follow them!"

With that innocent smile that spread over PJ's face, I was taken back almost fifteen years ago, when I took PJ camping for the first time. He had watched some cartoon about Bigfoot, and when we saw footprints, he made me follow them for a full hour, thinking we would be the first people to ever see Bigfoot in person. I didn't tell him that it was just a myth, or point out that the tracks were way too small to be Bigfoot's even if he was real. I played along, and when PJ looked at me like I was the bravest person in the world, I was the happiest I had ever been.

Gabe never really got into the whole hero worship thing like PJ. And my oldest son was old enough to live on his own now, but he still had that same twinkle in his eye, that same innocence that I really hoped never went away.

Following the footprints was pretty anti-climactic since we discovered the deer a couple minutes after PJ noticed the tracks. But after it dashed off, PJ bent down so he could touch the fresh tracks. That was when I caught sight of PJ's butt crack, which had my dick throbbing in my shorts all over again. I had unconsciously tuned out whatever PJ was babbling about, my eyes centered on the small of PJ's back, and the beginning of his butt.

"PJ, are you wearing underwear?"

I don't know why in the world I thought it would be a good idea to call attention to it. The heat must have been getting to me.

PJ smiled. "I couldn't find them after the swim. I think Gabe hid them somewhere."

That did it. Now that I had proof that the only thing covering PJ's bare crotch and butt were his hiking shorts, my dick wasn't going down even a little. In fact, I couldn't even remember the last time I was so hard. I could also see the outline of my son's cock through his shorts, especially when he reached down to give it a firm squeeze.

My face felt like it was on fire while the two of us stood there, sheepishly looking at each other while we groped ourselves through our shorts. I was done chalking up everything to the heat. I was as horny as a bull, and it was obvious that PJ was feeing exactly like I did. My son slowly reached forward with his hand, took mine, and led to his crotch, both of us sighing when I gave his balls a hard squeeze. Suddenly, I was a lot more fixated on PJ's dick than my own, and guided him to sit on the ground, while I worked his shorts down to his ankles.

My mouth was watering when his six inch dick popped out and hit his stomach with a soft thwack. The tip was already slick and shiny with pre-cum, and I had more gushing out as I aggravated the sensitive circumcised head with my thumb. At first, I was using my free hand to squeeze and roll his nuts in their sack, but as I started picking up speed on his dick, I had to give my own some attention too. So I dove my left hand in the front of my shorts, and in my underwear so I could touch myself while jerking PJ off.

"Dad, don't stop…that feels good…faster, _faster_!"

I licked the palm of my hand and took hold of PJ's shaft again, stroking as quickly as I could manage, until he started humping my hand. Watching PJ come was one of the hottest things I had ever seen, thick spurts of cum shooting from the cock pulsing in my hand, splattering all over his shirt and my fingers. The goofy out-of-it smile on his face cemented that even in the hottest scene, PJ could be cute.

* * *

><p>PJ cleaned up in the river, and after Gabe woke up, the three of us set out on a hike. It was a little cooler than we arrived, and PJ was starting to get into the whole camping spirit. Gabe, on the other hand, stepped on a rock, and fell to the ground, screaming like his foot had been cut clear off his leg. I thought he was being overdramatic, because the chances of him actually twisting his ankle like he said he did, were pretty low. But if he was that desperate to ask me for a piggy back ride, I decided to take pity on him and bring him back to camp. Besides, Gabe probably didn't know it, but he had just given me some good comeback fuel. The next time, he made a crack about the new commercial I shot for Bob's Bugs Be Gone, I could bring up that time he, a teenage boy, asked his daddy for a piggy back ride.<p>

Undeterred by the heat, PJ decided to keep going on the hike, so I took Gabe back to the campsite, and after taking off his right hiking boot and black sock, I could see that his ankle was absolutely fine. But I guess I was feeling soft, since I started massaging his foot for him, watching him lie back and sigh.

I had started getting compliments on the weight loss, and long-time customers would say that they didn't recognize me without the flab, so I knew I didn't always have a great body. But one skill I had that never failed to turn Amy on, was my ability to give one heck of a foot massage. My kids went through shoes like they were pancakes at breakfast, so it was hard to keep track of them, especially when none of them wanted Amy or I to come along, just give them the money to buy shoes themselves. So now was the first time I was really getting the chance to see how big Gabe's feet were. They were probably about an eight, or maybe even a nine. It was the perfect size for my big hands to knead, gently adding pressure as I worked each toe, and Gabe lolled his head from side to side. It was becoming increasingly difficult to separate from the fact that the last couple times I gave Amy foot massages, they ended up with the two of us making out.

That task was even more difficult when I noticed the bulge in Gabe's shorts. As my eyes ran up and down Gabe's smooth legs, it occurred me that my son hadn't worn shorts in years. Looking back, the last time might have been our family vacation to Hawaii. It was like I was seeing them for the first time, surprising me with how much definition they had. They were a little husky, but were in perfect proportion with the rest of Gabe's body. That realization only had me wondering if Gabe's dick was thick too.

My thoughts were instantly redirected when Gabe's other socked foot accidentally brushed against my crotch, the sole sliding up against my hard-on. I almost came in my shorts, opening my eyes to see Gabe looking back at me, his cheeks flushed and his right hand squeezing his dick.

I let the moment sit for about a minute, before I started touching Gabe's right leg, slowly working my way upward until I was helping my son out of his shorts and underwear, before taking hold of his four and a half inch length.

Gabe wasted no time in humping my hand aggressively, lips curling and nostrils flaring slightly as he rolled his hips into my tight grip. Although I would never tell him, I caught Gabe masturbating a couple times, back when he probably first started discovering it, and wasn't stealthy at all. That was how a lot of boys were their first times though, unable to control themselves from moaning loudly, and their voices cracking when they came. PJ was pretty loud his first couple times too, but I guess the odds of catching Gabe at it were higher when the house was full of people, and not many places to go.

I had stumbled upon him jerking off in the bathroom, in the basement, and even the laundry room one time. I never said anything, knowing that it would be the fastest way to embarrass him, but as I watched him humping my hand aggressively, his right arm splayed across his face to reveal his hairless armpit, I was completely entranced. Unlike those other times, when I tip-toed away and gave him his privacy, I was unashamedly staring, watching him work his way to orgasm.

Sure enough, his breaths started coming out in high-pitched whimpers, and his whole body shook when he came, toes curling and back arching off the tent as he came. The volume wasn't as big as PJ's, but I was surprised at how thick Gabe's creamy cum was. I had to resist the urge to lick it off my fingers, and helped him clean up before PJ came back and found the two of us in a very awkward position.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, all three of us were starving, so we headed out to the river to catch some fish. PJ got squeamish the second Gabe stuck the hook into the worm, which shouldn't have surprised me because he had the same reaction when he was a little kid. So he stayed at camp to lay down, trying his best not to throw up, while Gabe and I sat on the shore and fished.<p>

I thought Gabe would either be really bored, or really uncomfortable after what had happened in the tent. Either way, I was expecting Gabe to clam up, and for me to lead a bunch of one-sided conversations that ended up as successful as our fishing. But when I told him that one of my faithful customer's son had gotten the new Phoenix Riding game, the same one Amy and I had gotten Gabe for Christmas, it was like opening the flood gates. Gabe told me all the intricate details about the game, his favorite characters, and a whole bunch of stuff that I didn't really understand. I was just glad Gabe was talking to me, and I was catching a good number of fish too.

Unfortunately, Gabe wasn't getting the hang of it, so I showed him how to do it.

Big mistake.

I stood behind my son, my arms around him to help him place his hands in the right spots on the pole, and assist him in the stroke. But when I showed him how to lean back, his butt ground straight against my crotch, and the heat rushed straight to my aching balls and my throbbing dick. Then Gave did it a couple more times, for what I assumed to be practice, but it was kind of hard to think straight when my son's big bubble butt was rubbing against my dick.

I held out as long as I could. But a quick reach down to Gabe's crotch confirmed that he was as hard as I was, and seconds later, I tore down both of our shorts and underwear. We kicked the offending clothes from around our ankles, and I held my son's hips as I eased my seven inch dick between his soft, smooth thighs.

"Dad," Gabe whined in a breathy voice that went straight to my balls.

Rocking my hips back and forth, I let my hands slip up his shirt to play with his chest, squeezing and toying with his small pink nipples. Amy sometimes complained that I was too aggressive when I played with her breasts, and that my fingers were so big that it hurt when I tried to play with her nipples, but Gabe was arching his chest into my touch, urging me to grope his pecs even harder. I just couldn't get over how smooth his skin was, my hands reaching down to rub his stomach, and feel his abs tighten under my palms while I repeatedly thrust my dick between his thighs, and against his balls.

The second I felt that familiar tingle in my nuts, I knew I was a goner. I dug my fingernails into Gabe's hipbones as I shot a huge load between his thighs and balls, my dick erupting volley after volley of thick hot cum down his legs.

After I came down from my dizzying orgasm, I heard Gabe grunting while he stroked his own dick. I turned him around and kneeled down, pushing his hands away so I could take my son's cock into my mouth. I bobbed my head between his legs, taking him down to the base without issue while I kneaded those big firm butt cheeks in my palms, feeling them flex while Gabe's cock jumped in my mouth. Seconds later, I was eating Gabe's hot load, my tongue working around the pulsing shaft while I groped my son's round butt.

A rustling in the bushes had me ready to jump in the lake and hide forever, especially when I saw PJ walking towards us, his cheeks bright red from embarrassment. But then I noticed that he wasn't wearing any shorts, his burgeoning hard-on sticking straight up. When our eyes met, I knew that I had been busted, and that he had seen me blowing Gabe. I also knew that wasn't what he was focused on right now.

I was able to work PJ to his second orgasm of the day pretty quickly too, playing with his butt just like I did with Gabe's. PJ really liked it when I sucked on his balls, so I lapped at the sensitive orbs a couple times, before returning to the long thin shaft, humming around it when PJ came in my mouth, the first couple spurts of his hot sticky seed hitting the back of my mouth.

Both of my sons were panting for breath, but while I swallowed PJ's cum, my own dick still twitching from having come so hard between Gabe's thighs, I was positive that I was the most exhausted.

* * *

><p>The boys went for another dip in the water while I took a nap in the tent. It was a wonder I managed to get any sleep at all with my mind still reeling from everything that had happened in the past couple hours. It didn't help that I had a vivid dream of my two sons making out in the water while they were skinny-dipping. I pictured the two of them kissing underwater, holding each other tight, before they came up for air. The sunlight made the water sparkle across their naked bodies, both boys' hands shooting straight down to grab the other's butt. That was when I entered my own fantasy, and I imagined my boys running toward me. Our hands were all over each other while we shared a three way kiss, and I humped PJ's hand while Gabe squeezed my balls.<p>

I must have been out for a while, because when I woke up, I could barely open my eyes, desperate to stay in this dream that felt so real. The last thing I expected was to find PJ and Gabe hunched between my legs, my boxers shucked to the side while my sons played with my crotch.

Keeping up the illusion that I was still fast asleep, I watched through half-lidded eyes while they whispered to each other, hands exploring my cock and balls.

"It's huge," PJ whispered, pressing his thumb against the slit of my tip, my butt cheeks clenching as a big glob of pre-cum oozed out.

"I dare you to lick it," Gabe said.

"Only if you do it too."

"Fine. Let's hurry up before he wakes up."

I realized that trying to fake being asleep was going to be impossible when they started double-teaming my dick with their mouths. They both sucked on my balls, Gabe sucking on the right nut while PJ took the left, and within seconds, I could already feel them shaking, ready to shoot out another giant load of cum. Then they started kissing up my shaft. PJ held the length by the base while they slowly worked their mouths upward, until they were practically kissing around my cockhead. I couldn't take it anymore.

Sitting up so quickly it made my head spin a little, I grabbed my dick and jerked off faster than I had ever done before, my balls throbbing as my dick erupted another couple thick blasts of cum that jetted all over Gabe and PJ's face. Watching my sons close their eyes and open their mouths to swallow it all seemed to prolong my orgasm. My body was caught in a release so intense that I fell over trying to catch my breath.

The tent smelled like sweat and cum, so we decided to hunt for logs to start a fire. Roasting marshmallows was an age-old camping tradition, and one that my sons actually seemed interested in doing. Even Gabe carried a couple of the lighter logs down the hill, which made a world of a difference. I showed then how to rub sticks together to get fire going, and we stuffed ourselves with delicious gooey sticky marshmallows all night.

It had been Gabe's idea to tell ghost stories, which I think he only suggested so he could scare the pants off PJ. And it worked. PJ wrapped his body in his light blue blanket, peeking out when Gabe's story took on some lighter parts, only for Gabe to shout "boo" and have PJ screaming hysterically.

I couldn't help but laugh along with Gabe, especially when PJ tried to take his revenge by telling a scary story about a hamster, and an apple that neither Gabe nor I could really understand. PJ sure was cute when he thought he had a super scary addition to his story though.

PJ tackled Gabe and started tickling him. Somehow I ended up in the mix too. I ended up getting a hard-on by the time I accidentally grabbed a big handful of Gabe's butt. And it really was an accident, but Gabe sort of grinned, so I gave those melon-shaped cheeks a firm squeeze.

Our tickle match turned into a fake wrestling match, which was really just the three of us groping each other.

It wasn't exactly the moment under the stars that I had pictured, but I couldn't think of a better position to be in than lying on the sleeping bags we pushed together, my sons lying on either side of me. They both had one hand in my shorts, and I had one hand down the front of PJs, and the other down the back of Gabe's.

It was Gabe's idea to get naked, and for a second, I was completely mesmerized by the sight of my sons stripping right in front of me. But before I could get a full look at their naked bodies, they were reaching forward and pulling my clothes off.

Then we were sprawled out on our sleeping bags, sucking each other off in a triangle shape. I bobbed my head between PJ's legs; PJ sucked Gabe off, and Gabe stroked my length while he attacked the tip with his tongue. My whole body was shaking in excitement.

I still couldn't believe any of this was happening, but when I felt PJ's dick pulse against my tongue, or Gabe suck on my heavy balls. I felt this hunger boil inside me. Not even the wildest nights with Amy came close to how hot I was getting. I just couldn't help myself. My hands spread PJ's butt cheeks apart, and I didn't hesitate and dipping my tongue against his tight pink pucker.

"Dad!" he screamed.

This was definitely the first time he had felt anything back there, but I knew from experience that stimulating that small spot inside could make PJ feel good in ways he could never imagine. As embarrassing as it was to admit it, one of Amy's friends got her a dildo for her bachelorette party, which I was pretty sure was a shot at me, considering the friend who gave it to her hated my guts after I accidentally broke one of her chairs. That was back when I had a couple extra pounds. Anyway, somehow we got to talking about the dildo, and it ended up between my butt cheeks, pounding away at a spot that made me come all over the bed before I could stop myself. I was determined to give PJ that same excitement, working spit-soaked fingers into his crack after I licked them open.

"So thick," PJ gasped.

We changed positions, PJ sitting on all fours so I could properly stretch him open, curling those fingers deeper and deeper until I brushed against his sweet spot, one that made his toes curl and my oldest son whine for more. Gabe was watching the whole time, though it was hard to tell if he was more grossed out or turned on. He was probably somewhere in between, face contorting when I leaned down to lick PJ's hole, even though he was stroking his hard dick the whole time.

"Gabe, you gotta try this," PJ said. "It's the best."

My youngest son was clearly not completely convinced, but rolled onto his back, and held up his legs by hooking his hands under his ankles. The sight of my son's small twitching pink hole was enough to have my balls churning. I worshipped that tight pucker with my tongue, slobbering all over it, and kissing and sucking on Gabe's big butt cheeks, before I pushed my thick fingers inside him too.

Once both my sons were stretched to capacity, I crawled between PJ's legs, and slowly inched my dick inside him. I could tell from the way that he watched me lick Gabe open that he wanted to be filled again. He was practically pleading with his eyes, and I wasn't about to deny him both of our pleasure.

He was tight, and I saw him grit his teeth when I slid my dick deeper inside him, but PJ took it pretty well. When PJ looked like he was having some trouble adjusting to the sensation, Gabe reached forward and sucked on his brother's nipples. It definitely wasn't the brother bonding I had anticipated, but it more than worked as I felt PJ's inner walls soften around my cock, giving me free reign to slam into him with all my power.

For a couple seconds, it was like my mind was somewhere else, high up in the sky watching my body screw PJ endlessly, pounding his butt until he came without even being touched. Cum sprayed all across his sweaty chest, and his thin frame curved and writhed on the sleeping bags from the intensity of orgasm.

Briefly, my mind came back to me, so I had enough common sense to pull out of PJ, and pull Gabe into my lap. Gabe was even tighter than PJ, but in typical Gabe spirit, he wasn't about to willingly give up without a fight. I didn't even have to do anything, just watch Gabe ride me, his hard dick wagging back and forth while he held onto my thighs for leverage and bounced like his life depended on it.

This was one of the rare moments when Gabe's usual bravado faded away, and his true emotions were spilling forward. The look of desperation on his face was unlike anything I'd ever seen before, and when he bounced so hard that I hit his spot really hard, I couldn't help but grab his hips, digging my nails into his hipbones as I came inside him.

"Ah, Dad, you're coming so much!" Gabe jerked himself off furiously, shutting his eyes tight as he came all over my stomach seconds later. His head fell against my chest, and my left hand instinctively found its way to cup one of his big butt cheeks. My other hand curled around PJ's shoulders, bringing him close enough for him to lay his head on my shoulder.

This trip had started off awful, from the very second I brought up the idea to my sons, but I couldn't imagine any other way to bond with PJ and Gabe. Under all the stars, I held my sons and closed my eyes, feeling how warm their naked bodies were against my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**I particularly enjoyed the position with Bob thrusting against Gabe's thighs from behind and coming all over them…all that hot sticky come dripping down those smooth legs…now there's an image.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
